


Got High Apple Pie in the Sky Hopes

by ijemanja



Category: Google Themes
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 03:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijemanja/pseuds/ijemanja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you're up there, everyone looks so small.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got High Apple Pie in the Sky Hopes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raz0rgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raz0rgirl/gifts).



Today a tall friend drops by to give you a lift, and you sit way up high on her spotty neck and the grey sky doesn't matter so much. All those clouds, you feel like you can almost see over them from up here, find out where the sun is at because you're in the mood for ice-cream. (Ice cream would be good any day, but it just doesn't feel right without the heat of the sun on your head.)

You've always been concerned with the sky, for as long as you can remember. (Which may not be so long; you're pretty young, it's true.) Let's face it, though, the sky is where it's at.

It's where all the best things happen. You can spend the day chatting with your friend, the giraffe, (it's no good on the ground; she can't reach down that far) or put the very last snowball on top of a very tall snowman. You can climb the tallest ladder anyone's ever seen, just to see who's up there.

And when you're up there? Well, everyone looks so small, don't they, your patient friends waiting for the bus? They look small, but there's a secret about that, one you've never told any of them.

The truth is, sometimes, you don't even really see them. Sometimes you forget to even look. When you're up there, all you can see is _up_. Up where the sun shines and the snow falls, the lightning strikes and the wind blows your pigtails and pulls at your umbrella, wanting to snatch it right from your hand.

One day, you're going to just float up and away on the end of a kite string and never look back at all. Except maybe to wave every once in a while.


End file.
